Android's Paradise
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: HarryMelfina story. Sequel to Alternate ending 2. When I say no Gene I mean no Gene. I've changed the rating to R because I'm working on a very detailed lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Android's Paradise  
  
(This story is a sequel to A Rose and it's many thorns. This story is basically ALL about Harry/Melfina no Gene in it, no flames on my last statement. Notice it's called Android's Paradise. This also goes with Alternate ending #2.)  
  
Harry could remember last night well the day that started the rest of his life. The passion he shared with his long time lover. He finally had his angel. His life was complete. He just hopes that one day they could wed and have a family.  
  
Melfina was still asleep. She wasn't used to a night such as last night. Her back was turned to his and the covers wrapped around her breasts. Harry watched her sleep. A sensation engulfed him. Although he couldn't see her face just seeing that lovely body near his put a smile on his face. This wasn't the smile of a pervert but a smile of a man in love.  
  
He spent a few hours just watching her sleep. He didn't dare wake her up or get out of the bed. He hugged the pillows and got comfortable. Suddenly the alarm started to go off.  
  
"Shit!" Harry muttered. He beat the alarm clock and it went flying to the wall. Melfina opened one eye. She turned her body toward him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Melfina! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Harry said frantic.  
  
"It's okay Harry. Don't worry." Melfina said with a smile.  
  
Harry sighed. "Your too loving I don't deserve you."  
  
She stroked his aqua hair. He wrapped his arms around her and slipped in a good morning kiss.  
  
Melfina noticed that the covers were starting to come off.  
  
Melfina turned red as a beet. She quickly covered herself up.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. You have such a beautiful body. You can relax Melfina."  
  
"Well I know but um."  
  
"You don't have to explain."  
  
Harry moved in closer to Melfina. He moved in to embrace her. She then felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.  
  
Melfina got closer to Harry's face. She put her head to his chest.  
  
"Last night was wonderful Melfina. Nothing can describe my emotions right now."  
  
"I feel the same. More ways than one."  
  
"I feel like a changed man. So wanna do it again?"  
  
"Something tells me you haven't changed that much Harry."  
  
"That was a cheap shot Melfina."  
  
"Well you can't blame me."  
  
"I guess not. Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize Harry. I know that last night was your life long fantasy. I respect that. I'm just tired. It wore me out."  
  
"Forgive me Melfina. I didn't think about you. I thought about my greedy ambitions and myself. But when you are right here I'm being tempted to relive last night."  
  
"Should I leave then?"  
  
"No please Melfina!! I couldn't live without you!"  
  
"Ok Harry I'll stay with you."  
  
"I promise you will be happy. Wait here I'll cook you breakfast."  
  
"That's not necessary Harry. I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Well is their anything you want me to do?"  
  
"Would you mind massaging my back. I ache a little bit."  
  
"Yes my angel. I relieve you of your pressure."  
  
He began to rub Melfina's back. He felt so much love. Melfina went limp. They both felt good during that moment.  
  
"Thank you for helping me."  
  
"It was a honor to serve an angel."  
  
Melfina giggled. Any other man has never treated her this way. The fact that she was his universe made her a bit nervous. She remembered when he was violent. Would he turn back into that vicious monster?  
  
"Melfina?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay? You had a concerned look on your face."  
  
"I was just starring into space. Don't worry."  
  
"With you around me I can't worry."  
  
"You treat me as if I was a goddess."  
  
"But you are Melfina. To me you are my destiny."  
  
"I I."  
  
"It's okay Melfina. I know that sounded pretty strange. It's just I love you so much."  
  
Melfina blushed.  
  
"So where do we stand now Melfina?"  
  
"I couldn't say Harry. This wasn't what I expected."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just didn't imagine myself in this position. I thought that I'd just be a navigator for the Outlaw Star. But being here with you and by myself and not against my will. I can't help but be a little nervous."  
  
"It's weird to me too. I didn't think that you'd stay for me. I didn't think that you and I would have sex. It's strange. Normally I'd see you screaming out for Gene to rescue you and I'd have to hold onto you and avoid a caster gun to my heart."  
  
"I hate that I made you so sad in the past. But I hate to say it Harry but I was a little scarred of you."  
  
"I don't blame you. Don't be afraid to tell me your inner emotions. I feel that I deserved being hurt because I was so psychotic. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. When I first saw you I knew I had to have you. Now I realize I can't have you or force you to come with me. It was a long and painful wait but now my wish and desires have been fulfilled. I can now live my life in bliss and paradise."  
  
"But how could I have accomplished that much for you?"  
  
"Just being with me right now and listening to everything I have to say to you. This means more than the world to me. This is like a wish I asked to God himself."  
  
"What was the wish Harry?"  
  
"That I would see you again. You wouldn't run away from me. And the fact I wasn't bleeding from head to toe from Starwind's caster. I feel as if a burden has been taken off my back. I now feel as innocent as a newborn babe."  
  
"That was really deep."  
  
"It came from my heart. I had such an ache from my soul. But you healed it Melfina."  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
"I've never met a man like you. You always seemed to come into my head or feelings. I recall when you saw me in cyberspace. Back then I was terrified of you."  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to open old wounds."  
  
Harry looked into Melfina's eyes.  
  
"Forget about it. I don't want to think about the past. But I knew that there was a complement somewhere in that little speech."  
  
Melfina rolled around.  
  
"Why do you have your back to me. What did I do?"  
  
"It's my fault. I didn't realize that I hurt you like that."  
  
"You're hurting me by having your back to me. It should be a felony not to look into those gorgeous brown eyes of yours."  
  
"That's so kind."  
  
Harry got up and started to dress. Melfina gave him privacy. While she wasn't looking he grabbed off all the covers. Harry got a sneak peak at the body of his goddess.  
  
Melfina squealed.  
  
"Give those back! I'm freezing!"  
  
Harry threw himself on the bed.  
  
"I'll warm you up."  
  
Melfina got out of the bed.  
  
"Tease."  
  
(End Chapter 1) 


	2. Chapter 2 Living a new life

Chapter 2 living a new life  
  
Harry-Melfina is you hungry?  
  
Melfina- (From in the bathroom getting dressed) Not really. I'm fine.  
  
Harry-Yes I know your fine. Are you hungry?  
  
Melfina- (Eye roll) No Harry. *giggle *  
  
Harry-I just loves your laugh. It's so beautiful.  
  
Melfina-You thinks everything I do is beautiful.  
  
Harry-Is it wrong to lie?  
  
Melfina-(comes out of the bathroom dressed)  
  
Harry-I've missed looking at your face. I could've died all over again.  
  
Melfina-I was only in the bathroom.  
  
Harry-I know but I couldn't see those eyes of yours.  
  
Melfina-I didn't take long.  
  
(Harry embraces Melfina)  
  
Harry-You smell so good Melfina.  
  
Melfina-Thank you. I just love your hair.  
  
Harry-(Kisses her neck) I love you so much.  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
Harry-You Melfina are my inspiration for living. You are my voice, my essence.my soul. (Buries his face in her neck and starts to kiss.)  
  
Melfina-Harry.  
  
(Sounds of kisses)  
  
Melfina just stands there and lets Harry embrace her. Her heart starts to flutter like a helpless butterfly. Her body starts to tremble.  
  
(Harry notices her trembling)  
  
Harry-Am I making you uncomfortable?  
  
Melfina-N..N..No I'm just a bit cold.  
  
Harry-I'll warm you up.  
  
(Buries his face yet again in her neck)  
  
Melfina-Please let me sit down.  
  
(Harry raises his head up and motions to take her hand. She extends her hand. He puts his lips to her hand and gives her a sweet kiss. He guides her to a sofa and gently places her to the sofa.)  
  
Harry-Care for a drink my dear?  
  
Melfina-I'd like some ice water.  
  
Harry-I'll be in your presence soon.  
  
(He exits)  
  
Melfina-It's so strange. He reminds me of something I've felt before. This is like a dream I had before Gene found me. When I was created I heard one of the most beautiful movies ever made. It's like I'm in it. But.  
  
(Melfina looks down at her body. She looks at her hands and feet. It's like she's never seen her body before. She looks in awe. Her hands touch her face and she immediately sets them down.)  
  
(Harry enters with a bottle of champagne and a wineglass in one hand and a cup of ice water in the other. He notices Melfina acting strangely.)  
  
Harry-Melfina are you alright?  
  
Melfina-This scenario feels so familiar.  
  
Harry-How so Melfina?  
  
Melfina-I remembered that when I was created my master was watching a movie about a man like you whom fell in love with a young girl. He started to teach her the ways of music. It was later revealed that he would kill anyone for the woman he loved.  
  
Harry-It's just like the both of us now. The only exception is that I'm not teaching you music but the ways of love.  
  
(Melfina looked out the window)  
  
Harry-What's out there?  
  
Melfina-Nothing is out there. I just wanted to look outside while you were talking.  
  
(Harry smiled)  
  
Melfina-Oh I forgot that you brought that ice water for me. I don't want to waste it.  
  
(Melfina walked toward the couch and took a few sips of ice water. Harry came toward her, and sat down.)  
  
Harry-Care to sit down love?  
  
(Melfina sat)  
  
Harry-Enjoying yourself Melfina?  
  
Melfina-Yes thank you for your hospitality.  
  
Harry-I'd do anything for you Melfina.  
  
(Harry poured some wine into a goblet)  
  
Melfina- (Took some more sips into the glass)  
  
Harry-Want to try some more wine?  
  
Melfina-No thank you Harry. Wine tastes awful.  
  
Harry-You made such a cute little face when you tried it.  
  
Melfina-As I recall you were laughing at me!  
  
Harry-It was all in good fun. Besides you made me laugh. You're so precious when you're upset.  
  
Melfina- (Took another sip)  
  
Harry- (Raises his wineglass) A toast to you Melfina and to our life together. (The wine glass and ice water glass collided.)  
  
Melfina- (Looks around the room)  
  
Harry-Are you troubled?  
  
Melfina-No I'm just trying to kill time.  
  
Harry-I know how we can kill time (Wraps his arms around her)  
  
Melfina-I'm still trying to recover from last night Harry.  
  
Harry-Well how about tonight my beloved Melfina?  
  
Melfina-I think the wine has gotten to your head.  
  
(Melfina gets up)  
  
Harry-Were are you going Melfina?  
  
Melfina-I'm alright Harry. I just want to walk around.  
  
Harry-Does this mean you want to be alone?  
  
Melfina-It has nothing to do with being alone Harry. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.  
  
(Melfina left the room)  
  
Harry-I probably made her very uncomfortable just then. I'm just not use to seeing my angel every second today and last night. Oh last night..Melfina..  
  
(End Chapter 2) 


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Serenity

Chapter 3 Sweet Serenity  
  
(Melfina walks outside toward the flowers. She smells the roses and blows the dandelions.)  
  
Melfina-Look at all these flowers! They're so pretty!  
  
(Notices a Lilly pond)  
  
Melfina-Ooohh.  
  
(Watches a frog jump from a Lilly pad to the water and landed with a splash. Some of the water tickled Melfina's cheek)  
  
(Harry notices her from the apartment window)  
  
Harry-She's so beautiful and calm. I remember when she used to fear me and despise me, and now she's living with me and has never been happier.  
  
(Melfina walked away from the pond and spotted a clover patch)  
  
Melfina-I remembered that if you find a four-leaf clover than it means good luck! I wonder if I'll find one.  
  
(Looks but couldn't find one)  
  
Melfina-Looks like there isn't one.  
  
(Enters Harry)  
  
Harry-What are you doing Melfina?  
  
Melfina-Looking for a four-leaf clover.  
  
Harry-Looking for good luck huh?  
  
Melfina-Well no but I'd just like to know that I'd find one. I...I don't have to have one but It'd be nice.  
  
Harry-(Smiled) You're nervous...  
  
Melfina-Sorry I'm just....It's a lack of words.  
  
Harry-(Wrapped his arms around her) I understand but actions speak louder than words.  
  
Melfina...  
  
Harry-(Nuzzles her)  
  
(Melfina closed her eyes and goes limp)  
  
Harry-Comfortable?  
  
Melfina-Mmmm hmmm.  
  
Harry-Good....Good...  
  
Melfina-I want to thank you...  
  
Harry-For what love?  
  
Melfina-All my sadness, all my pain has melted away. I can live again with a clean slate, and it's all thanks to you.  
  
Harry-I'm honored that I made you happy. It's my purpose and reason for living on this world. I want to be your soul mate and forever protect you.  
  
Melfina-Sounds like a fairy tale.  
  
Harry-It may sound like one but I can assure you that it'll be a reality soon enough. Just give me some time and it'll happen.  
  
Melfina-Knowing you It will or has already begun.  
  
Harry-(Grins) You know me too well don't you.  
  
Melfina-Well I have been living with you for about 2 months. You've kinda grew on me.  
  
Harry-(Snickers) I just love your choice of words. I just love everything about you.  
  
Melfina-So do you think you could help me find some?  
  
Harry-(Dreaming) Hmm??  
  
Melfina-Some four leaf clovers.  
  
Harry-Oops! I dozed off thinking about you.  
  
Melfina-You're so funny Harry!  
  
Harry-(looking)  
  
Melfina-(Also looking)  
  
Harry-(Thinking) She's so cute when she's nervous!  
  
Melfina-(Excited) I found one!  
  
Harry-(looked up)  
  
Melfina-No wonder they're lucky. It was very hard to find.  
  
Harry-I know something even more luckier to my heart than a four leaf clover.  
  
Melfina-(Looked at him)  
  
Harry-(Smiling)  
  
Melfina-(smiling) Your sweet. You spend all your time thinking about me. (looks down at her clover) I think your right Harry. I guess a lucky trinket doesn't mean you'll get luck. I guess fate gives you luck or misfortune.  
  
Harry-(Holds her) You're very warm.  
  
Melfina-(giggles) Stop you're tickling me!  
  
Harry-How am I tickling you love?  
  
Melfina-Your hair is tickling my neck.  
  
Harry-My hair won't be the only thing tickling your neck.  
  
Melfina-(wide-eyed)  
  
Harry-(Right hand goes down one her arms)  
  
Melfina-(blushes)  
  
Harry-(Eyes closed and his cheek to her shoulder)  
  
Melfina-(breathing heavily but silently)  
  
Harry-(Kisses her shoulder)  
  
Melfina-(looks at him with a smile)  
  
Harry-(looks at her like a small boy looking at his first love. A tear goes down his face)  
  
Melfina-(looking majestic in Harry's eyes) why are you crying?  
  
Harry-(looking sheepish) I'm not sure....  
  
Melfina-(takes his hands) Now you are the one nervous. I've felt that way many of times.  
  
Harry-(Strokes her hand) You're hands are so tender and innocent. You haven't ever shed anyone's blood. (looks at her hands as if he's seen them for the first time.) Such loving hands....  
  
Melfina-Harry....  
  
Harry-(Interrupts) I've led such a harsh life. Not even knowing my parents. I only had Ron.... You however Melfina....You didn't have anyone...  
  
Melfina-(closes her eyes) That doesn't bother me anymore.  
  
Harry-Why? Don't you wish that you had a loving family to keep you away from the evils the universe could throw at you?  
  
Melfina-It's true that the universe can be cruel. But wishing doesn't mean it'll happen. I wish that we weren't cyborgs or androids. I've wished that so many nights in the past. Now that doesn't matter.  
  
Harry-What changed your mind?  
  
Melfina-Meeting another like me....  
  
Harry-(looks at her with tears falling down his cheeks) I'll always be here for you.  
  
Melfina-I understand that now. I understand what you said finally.  
  
Harry-Melfina.....  
  
Melfina-(holds him) It's going to be ok. You're just feeling depressed. Just think about happy things. Human beings do because they want to think they have no problems so they won't feel stressed. They don't want to think about murder, kidnapping, or hungry children. I know what you're feeling Harry. The universe is on your shoulders. Just put it down.  
  
Harry-I don't think I can Melfina...  
  
Melfina-I'll help you Harry...  
  
Harry-Melfina...  
  
Melfina-I guess now I'm feeling a little depressed. I guess that speech was for naught...  
  
Harry-No it wasn't. Nothing you would say would be for naught.  
  
(Melfina smiled)  
  
Harry-I'm so happy that I made you smile.  
  
Melfina-Are you hungry.  
  
Harry-Nah.  
  
(Harry's stomach grumbled)  
  
Melfina-You stomach disagrees.  
  
Harry-Well maybe a little...  
  
Melfina-I'll fix you a sandwich.  
  
(Walks in)  
  
Harry-I could never say no to you Melfina.  
  
(End Chapter 3) 


	4. Chapter 4 Keep me Warm

Chapter 4 Keep me warm  
  
XXXLemonXXX  
  
It was about 7:00 at night and it was raining very hard. The rain was quite dreadful.  
  
the thunder and lightning are like a wild animal just untamed and terrifying  
  
Harry lit up some candles around the apartment building  
  
Melfina-Brr it's so cold in here.  
  
Harry-drapes a blanket over her Their you go sweetheart.  
  
Melfina-Thanks Harry.  
  
Harry-I know it's cold in here. The power is gone. This weather has knocked out all the power all over town.  
  
Melfina-lightning always scares me. lightning flashes Melfina screams  
  
Harry-comes over to her side don't be frightened my goddess. Sweet beauty you are. The apartment will protect us. The roof is my hands....the hands that protect you.  
  
Melfina-blushes her eyes are closed Ooooh Harry.  
  
Harry grins  
  
Harry-I'm so glad to make you feel so good. rubs her shoulders  
  
Melfina-goes limp Oh Harry that feels so good.  
  
Harry-smiles  
  
Melfina-You have magic hands.  
  
Harry-Thanks Melfina. I'm glad to feel your porcelain skin. feels down toward her arms and kisses every digit on her hands You know Melfina tonight is the perfect night.....for romance.  
  
Melfina-Harry.....  
  
Harry-I'm sorry sweetness. It's just I want to sample of the forbidden fruit.  
  
Melfina-blushing  
  
Harry-Do you think that you and I could make love tonight?  
  
Melfina-I'm not going to say yes or no yet Harry.  
  
Harry-Well I'm glad that you didn't say no yet. At least I've gotten this far.  
  
Melfina-I'm glad you sound enthusiastic.  
  
Harry-My life is revolved around enthusiasm and you also Melfina. You are my universe.  
  
Melfina-I'm flattered. But how am I your universe?  
  
Harry-Ever since I first saw you. I knew you were special and when I met you I was proven right.  
  
Melfina-Harry...  
  
Harry-came toward her and kissed her lips  
  
Melfina-her arms came toward his neck and rested  
  
Harry-he deepened the kiss with his tongue  
  
Melfina-went wide-eyed  
  
Harry-his arms went toward her waist his body tumbled to the couch and he was on top of her  
  
Melfina-started to play with his hair  
  
Harry-released her lips and panted for air whispered in Melfina's ear Beautiful.  
  
Melfina-she could hear her heartbeat go faster she squirmed underneath  
  
Harry-gave her kisses from the back of the ear to her throat  
  
Melfina-Mmmmm..  
  
Harry-his kisses felt like butterflies he started to unbutton her blouse  
  
Melfina-she couldn't notice that her blouse was being undone. She was so caught up within the situation  
  
Harry-He began to kiss onto her chest just above her breast area  
  
Melfina-She looked down Harry.. Harry-looked up and smiled Yes angel?  
  
Melfina-Nothing...Nothing at all..  
  
Harry-resumed back to kissing her chest  
  
Harry started back to unbuttoning the rest of the blouse and threw it down on the floor. The next thing he wanted gone was her bra  
  
Harry-his hands snaked underneath to unfasten her bra  
  
Melfina-whispering to his ear Please slow down...  
  
Harry-I can't. This is just too perfect.  
  
Melfina-says nothing  
  
Harry-Does this mean you don't want to?  
  
Melfina-No it's not that. You're just going too fast.  
  
Harry-Ah. I understand perfectly. his arms came back up to rest. He began to nibble on her ear and neck  
  
Melfina-small smile  
  
Harry-Oh you taste so good! Melfina....  
  
Melfina-Hee Hee...giggles  
  
Harry-Oh what beautiful laughter. You tease me so much!  
  
Melfina-I don't mean to...  
  
Harry-I know his lips dip between her breasts and he begins to kiss  
  
Melfina-Ohhhh Harry please....ahhh...  
  
Harry-Do what Melfina teasing grin  
  
Melfina-pants  
  
Harry-he comes up to her unguarded mouth and steals a kiss  
  
Melfina-Mmmmmmm......Ahhhh....Harry.....  
  
Harry-picks Melfina up and walks toward the bedroom  
  
while walking they are both engaged in a power tongue war  
  
he kicks the door open and gently sets Melfina down onto the bed  
  
Harry-Melfina do you want to do this? I can stop but if we go on I won't be able to.  
  
Melfina-I do want this. Unless you've changed your mind.  
  
Harry-No...this is what I want. looks her over from head to toe. Yes I know I want this.  
  
Melfina-she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the shampoo in Harry's hair.  
  
Harry-started to take off Melfina's pants.  
  
Melfina moaned as she felt her pants being thrown into a corner of the room  
  
Harry quickly got up and removed his vest and pants. He then puts his arms around her and unfastened the bra  
  
Melfina-Ohhh....Why so fast Harry?  
  
Harry-breathing heavily C...Can't help it. I want you....I want you so badly.  
  
Melfina-I want you too.  
  
Harry-he slowly removed his underwear and then hers his arms started to snake all over her body feeling her from head to toe.  
  
To Melfina those fingers were soft feathers tickling her body.  
  
Melfina sighed and moaned a few times  
  
Without warning Melfina felt a finger penetrate her body  
  
Melfina screamed in pleasure  
  
Harry's finger wiggled in and out of her and just when she started to get the hang of one another joins it. Thus the process starts over again. Melfina's head nearly hits the bedpost if it wasn't for a pillow. While penetrating Melfina, Harry came up toward her breasts and begin to suck Melfina was lost in sexual bliss. Harry's mouth clinged onto her like a newborn. After minutes of sucking Melfina's breasts, Harry moved up to Melfina and came up to her and crushed his mouth unto hers  
  
Their tongues began to dance and twist. They looked as if they were wishing to fuse. Melfina wiggled a little just to get adjusted to Harry's weight  
  
Her hands then went down to Harry's shaft and began to pump it  
  
Harry-Ohhhhh yesss Melfina.. ohh please....  
  
Melfina figured this was one of his fantasies. She remembered she snuck a peek at his diary and this was indeed one of them. Harry wrapped his arms around her and slid his tongue all over her chest and shoulders. Melfina increased the pumping.  
  
Harry's shaft became hard and he gritted his teeth wanting more. She then gave it a small kiss. Harry smiled at her and held her tight.  
  
Melfina managed to wiggle out of Harry's grasp and began to make another fantasy come true. She lowered herself onto Harry's shaft and pressed her mouth to it and began to suck  
  
Harry just busted with ecstasy. Tears started coming out of his eyes. Melfina's head was bobbing two and fro and then when he thought is in bliss both of her hands starting to massage Harry's balls.  
  
Harry roared in pleasure. He fell back catching a pillow and he cradled his head. He watched as his angel made his dreams come true.  
  
Melfina then just collapsed onto the bed. Harry quickly rushed to her. She gasped for air and he wrapped his arms around her kissing where the shoulders and neck meet  
  
Melfina purred  
  
Harry smiled and suddenly stopped  
  
Melfina-breathing heavily Why did you stop?  
  
Harry-breathing heavily I just want to thank you for this night.  
  
Melfina-blushes  
  
Harry-Do you have any energy left?  
  
Melfina-Why do you ask?  
  
Harry-Because I want to be a little more intimate.  
  
Melfina-Oh...blushed again Just know that I'm a little out of breath.  
  
Harry-smiles I know and I'm a little tired too. You've made me so happy.  
  
Melfina-I'm glad. I must tell you that I knew these were your fantasies all along because I accidentally peeked into your diary. It was out in the open while I was cleaning the house.  
  
Harry-Then you fell for my trap.  
  
Melfina-Huh?  
  
Harry-I laid it there hoping that you'd find it and read it.  
  
Melfina-looks a little relaxed I was so scarred that you'd be mad.  
  
Harry-Not at you...Not ever.  
  
wraps his arms around her  
  
Harry-Are you ready Melfina?  
  
Melfina-Yes Harry...  
  
His manhood slid into her  
  
Melfina melted  
  
Now completely inside of her, Harry began planting kisses all over Melfina and began to buck his hips. Twin trails of tears came down Melfina's eyes. Harry saw her crying and began kissing all her tears away. He nuzzled her a few times and a few strands of his hair tumbled down to her nose.  
  
Melfina tilted her head so she wouldn't sneeze. She felt her body beginning to rock and Harry hit a spot to make her see stars. Harry looked up at her and noticed the look. He smiled tenderly because he knew he found her pleasure button.  
  
His shaft glided over Melfina's vaginal insides and felt it slowly get wet. Harry felt the wetness and came in between Melfina's legs and shoved his tongue in to lick all of her cum.  
  
Melfina suddenly had an orgasm and screamed as high as her lungs would let her  
  
Harry mentally smiled and continued. He could hear those screams of passion and felt like a new man.  
  
Both of their energy was kaput. They collapsed onto each other and wrapped their arms around each other  
  
Harry kissed Melfina's forehead  
  
Harry-How do you feel?  
  
Melfina-sigh Wonderful. You?  
  
Harry-Like I've been reborn.  
  
Melfina-yawned So sleepy.  
  
Harry-Yeah me too. she curled up toward him Ah your so warm.  
  
Melfina-fell asleep  
  
Harry-Don't worry my angel. I'll keep you warm.  
  
(End chapter 4) 


End file.
